My best friend and more
by Versh
Summary: Naruto worries his wedding is a sham, Sasuke knows his is. So I know a lot of people aren't happy with how the ships went. I wrote my version of how I feel the series should have ended, ignoring the retcons of the movie. Here is the finale, thank you for 600 views! Follow tumblr(dot)com/blog/littlelambswriter for future work and updates. P.S. This story will contain no smut
1. Chapter 1

Naruto gave a weary sigh. Tapping his stack of papers on his flat desk, fixing them neatly together as he set them down. Done with today's work, he sank his back into his chair. Stretching his arms up, resting them behind his head as he leaned back. The young man with the short blond hair gave another sigh as he sat in his office, lit orange by the descending sun, peeking in through his window. He'd spent all day in here, as he did many days. As he rested from the days work, he couldn't help but reminiscence of his childhood. It was bitter nostalgia, recalling his youth. How alone he felt, the misery and the ridicule. But the blond little runt with the blue eyes kept shouting "I'll be Hokage!" and he was right.

He felt his Hokage coat hanging off the back of his chair, and eyed his hat he left on his desk. He was really it. All those years of wanting to feel important, to feel wanted, and he was finally there. Everything he overcame, and all that he lost. He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, he mumbled "I wish you could see me now... Pervy Sage." His eyes drifted off, trailing down the ceiling back down to his desk, stopping on the two photos. One in particular drew his attention as he leaned forward on his seat, gently lifting up the frame and holding it closer.

The old photo of him as child, along with his team. Team Seven. He smiled at the picture, himself making a face at Sasuke. Sasuke looking as though he couldn't be bothered to be present for the picture. The only two looking joyful were Kakashi and Sakura. Himself and Sasuke were always at it like a dog and another dog he thought. That much still hasn't really changed in their adulthood. They could get along sure, but they still wanted to outdo one another. He set the photo back down, and turned his attention to the other. He did not lift the second, simply eyeing it from a far. It was of his family, all four together. His daughter in his arms, his son in his mother's. They all were smiling, and looked happy.

But Naruto was hardly a good father figure. How many times did he make his daughter cry he wondered. How much did his son resent him for it? Of course he loved them, he loved them with all his heart. They couldn't understand his responsibility as Hokage, he had to love the entire village as much as them. That's what Naruto told himself, to lighten the guilt in his heart. It wasn't as if he could just stop being Hokage for a day, his job was constant and important, as he wanted it to be. There was always something, something he could fine.

So he didn't have to go home, he thought. As the dark thought crawled into his mind his eyes fell on the photo of his wife. Her dark hair, pale skin, and bright smile. She loved him dearly, he knew. She was a good wife, never complained, and did her chores dutifully. Like a doll Naruto thought. He didn't dislike her, but in his heart he just couldn't. Naruto sat up before he could finish the thought. Shaking them from his head. That was his wife, mother of his children, and he loved her. At least he told himself that as he rose off his seat, grabbing his coat and swinging it on, lifting his hat and dropping it on his head as he headed out the door. He wouldn't spend another night in the office, he'd go home and sleep in bed with his wife, and eat breakfast with his family. He nodded to himself, as if confirming his own ideas with his own mind.

Descending down the building was always quiet, as he was usually the last to leave. He pushed the doors open and stepped out into the street of his village. All of it painted a fiery orange thanks to the sun about depart. Naruto gazed into the sun as it slowly set. He couldn't help but think of his own son, Boruto. How much he had upset his son since becoming Hokage. He looked up to the mountain side, with the previous Hokage's faces carved into them. His own still stained by the markings his son left. He shook his head, with a faint chuckle. Baruto was indeed his own son. As he turned heel to leave, he glanced over at the academy. Seeing children at play he couldn't help but remember his childhood again. Eyeing the swing he use to sit alone at. His youth was quiet the lonely one, but he was not one to dwell on it. He was thankful for the friends he had made, thankful for Iruka for showing him compassion and love when no one else did.

He was thankful for his rival, Sasuke. For if not him, Naruto might of not pushed himself as hard as he did. He might of not achieved his dream. He was ridiculed by many as a kid, but Sasuke, Sasuke was who he envied. It didn't matter how many times someone like Kiba called him a loser, when someone as skilled as Sasuke did, it meant something. Sasuke was who he wanted to beat, because beating him would prove them all wrong. Every step he took, he was racing against Sasuke. Sasuke was his motivation. What was he to Sasuke? If Naruto asked he was sure Sasuke would say something along the lines of "An annoyance." as he usually did in their youth.

He looked down at his arm, the arm he lost in their final battle. Sasuke had lost his as well, in a way, that was proof of their 'tie'. That he was equal to Sasuke, regardless of what anyway said, even Sasuke himself. Naruto sighed as he walked, realizing he was thinking of his friend a lot lately. As he opened the door to his home, he wondered if 'friend' was the right word to use to describe their bond. He somehow felt it was more, something... different.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slowly approached the village gates, the large green doors tinted blue in the moon light. It was rather late as he returned home, preferring to spend his time out, being active, being physical. He wasn't the type to sit at home and just laze about. The married life wasn't particularly for him. He didn't particularly like Sakura, he had no disdain for the girl, but he was not especially affectionate of her. In truth he married, and conceived a child, to continue his clan, to revive the Uchihas like he always wanted to. A son would have been preferred honestly, but he loved his daughter. She was strong a capable, driven. She took after her mother, Sasuke thought. He did feel a tinge of guilt, he was always absent, Sarada grew up largely without a father.

That wasn't any fault of her's or even Sakura's. It wasn't as if he wanted to avoid them. He did feel somewhat bad for always being away, but he was a shinobi, one of the best they had, and they needed him else where. He knew Sakura understood, and Sarada assured him she did to last time they met. But still he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry, for when he was actually there he had difficulty expressing much affection. Even a smile was somewhat difficult for the man, he showed them nothing but kindness, but he was as stoic as ever. He knew it came across as rude or indifferent, but that was not his attention towards them.

He shook his head and kept walking, the soft tapping of his sandals on the dirt road. The buildings were taller now, much more so than when he was young. Sasuke felt small looking up at the towering structures off in the distance. As he thought this he recalled his youth, and all the things he kept from Sarada. Things she would learn when she became older, but he saw no reason to stop her from enjoying a innocent youth, so he hid it all. The events of his past, the things he did, the darkness he succumbed to for the sake of power.

Sarada was in a better place he thought, so he had little worry she'd walk a similar path to him. Instead she seems to want to become Hokage, to connect to as many people as she can. "Just like him" Sasuke mumbled, staring up at the Hokage faces etched into the side of the mountain, staring at one in particular, of the man he called a best friend. His rival, "Naruto." He said aloud to no one. Despite everything, Naruto remained his best friend. Even if they were always at each others throats as kids, Naruto always held out his hand for Sasuke, to pull him from the darkness and back into the light. Sasuke held his hand up to the gratified statue of his friend. Thinking, if not for him, Sasuke might have been completely consumed by hate.

Maybe in the back of his head he felt he owed Naruto. Now that Naruto had achieved his dream of Hokage, whatever Naruto needed him to do, he'd do it. Maybe to pay him back in his own way. It kept him busy, and away a lot. But he knew Naruto wasn't home much either. Sasuke more so than him, but still. Last he spoke to Naruto, the spoke of their children, Sasuke talking of how lost and confused Sarada felt due to his absence. Of course Sakura did her best, but Naruto served a large role in helping her to understand how busy he was. Naruto also spoke of Boruto, and how much contempt he had for Naruto. Sasuke wished he could return the favor, to show Boruto how important Naurto's duties were, to really show the kid his father did love him. But Sasuke was just, bad at people.

Understandable so, with the traumatic events of his life. His brother, his family, his village. Thinking back on all of it made Sasuke feel weak in the knees, like the events of his past overwhelmed him physically as it did mentally. He shook his head, to clear the thoughts from his mind. He was past all the not, his comrades and teachers, his best friend, they all saved him from it once he allowed them.

He stopped walking to stare at the school, his mind freely wondering and reminiscing subconsciously. "I wanna be Hokage" he recalled saying the words to Naruto just before the final battle of their youth. In truth, Sasuke knew he didn't actually. Maybe not at the time when he said it, but definitely now, he more so said it just to provoke Naruto, to challenge him and his dream. Sasuke often asked himself if he regretted how he behaved as a youth, part of him did. Part of him wish he were better, but that was only natural of all people. The other part of him didn't, as he knew it resulted in the strength he had now. The strength he could use to protect his family and friends, the strength he so desperately craved back then.

Even if he used some unorthodox methods to obtain it, his strength was undeniable, and he was proud of that. Sasuke glanced up at the stars, it was late now. He'd have to enter the home quietly, and he figured it'd be better to sleep on the couch as to not wake Sakura or his daughter. He wondered if Naruto ever did the same thing, since he knew the Hokage must come home late regularly as well. He quicken his pace home.

Entering without a sound was easy, he was a skilled ninja after all. He was tired so he quickly slumped into the couch, kicking his sandals off at the door, he let one leg hang off the couch as he stretched himself out on top of it. He gave a gentle grunt as he rested with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, drifting off to sleep with little thought on his mind. He reminded himself to see Naruto, to report his mission and receive new orders first thing in the morning. They were both busy men, so he had to make sure not to waste his time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke's eyes open smoothly. He was gifted with no groggy mornings. He sat up on the couch, his wife and child were still not awake, as the sun was barely peeking it's head out into the sky to start the day. Sasuke fixed himself some toast, ever quietly as to not wake the other two. Partly to not disturb their sleep, and partly because, perhaps he just didn't want to see them. After a quick breakfast, he decided that he spent enough time at home and needed to go back to work. The only other person who'd likely be awake this early would be Naruto and his other employees, so off he went. He quietly swung the door open, and glanced back over his shoulder. He took in the sight of his home. It looked familiar, yet strangely foreign at the same time. His absence in this place was apparent, he briefly wondered if someone suddenly visited his home, would their be any evidence that Sasuke lived here? Asides photos, and perhaps a Uchiha banner, likely not. But maybe that was for the better. Sasuke hesitated at the door longer than intended as his thoughts drift from one subject to the other. He even briefly considered going to his daughter's room, but what would he do? Watch her sleep? If he woke her what would he even say to her? He sighed, releasing his hand from the door. "She is my daughter." He mumbled quietly. Why should he need a reason to enter her room? A father should be able to simply appreciate his child's presence, to appreciate that she is safe and healthy.

In the end his simply could not bring himself to go to her. He stepped out the door, and quietly shut it behind him. As he looked back into the house, he thought he saw his little girl peeking at him from her room. Though, it could have been his imagination. The city was still blue, with a shy hint of orange from the sun slowly rising. Sasuke still had some time, but he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Staying home didn't seem too appealing to him however, so he'd arrive early for more orders. He assumed Naruto would already be there. He assumed wrong however as Naruto was currently sleeping in. Naruto snored rather loudly, sleeping crooked on the bed, his wife was accustomed to this however, so she did not mind. She was more than happy to share her bed with the man she's loved for so long. Hinata stood up as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake him as she entered the wash room to clean herself of any overnight mess she accumulated. After the quick wash up, she went over to the kitchen, she began to prepare a breakfast meal for her beloved family. As she did, her son Boruto came down stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and releasing a foul yawn. "Boruto, you should wash up before coming down." She told him, he grumbled a response and turned to enter the bathroom. His sister slowly followed behind, mimicking the act of her brother. "Himawari" Hinata began, scolding her daughter just the same. Before she could her daughter replied, "I know I kno- Ack?!" the youngest of the two children ran into the door that her older brother closed before her.

She held at her nose, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and the anger in her stomach. "Grr..Boruto!" She growled out. In a moment the door swung open again, and Boruto was in the middle of brushing his teeth with a sleepy look in his eye. "wat" he asked with his mouth full. "You shut the door on me!" Boruto blinked a few times. Did he? He did of course, but he was too tired to really pay attention. "sorreh" was his simple reply. His rude indifference was starting to annoy his sister, and she was ready to teach him a lesson. "Ah? K-kid behave please, quiet down, don't work your fa-" Hinata tried to keep the two under control, but they were simply two unruly this morning. As well as being preoccupied making a breakfast feast for them all. Himawari sprung onto Boruto, tackling the boy and attempting to show him what for.

Their small scrap didn't last long however as their father stood over them. Hands on his waist, glaring down at both of his children. Once they noticed the presence they both stopped, quickly making up with a hug to show their father there was no hard feelings. Naruto simply sighed, and went over to the kitchen to sit down. "I'm sorry if they woke you." Naruto just shook his head. "Don't worry Hinata, I needed to be up earlier anyway." Hinata frowned "I'm sorry, I should of woke you up it..it was just nice having you around before you get busy again." It was Naruto's turn to frown. "if I go in late the paper work will just back up, I'll be even busier playing catch up." Hinata had not considered that. "D-do you have time for breakfast?" She asked, worried he would not. Naruto gave a little sigh. He really shouldn't. He glanced back at the hall and saw his kids spying on them, he then looked back at his wife, and the food she made for them. Finally, he glanced at the time. He remained silent for a moment before finally answering "I should really be going." Hinata's heart sank. It was the answer she expected, but so desperately did not want to hear. Naruto stood, went to peck his wife on the cheek, grabbed a piece of a toast, and began making his way out the door. On his way out his daughter hugged him, and he patted his son's head. Boruto wanted to slap his father's hand away, but managed not to. He simply glared at his back as he left.

Naruto was tempted to stop and get ramen, the toast wasn't enough to fill him. But he wasted enough time sleeping in. It didn't take long for him to reach his office, he was greeted by his people, and no doubt heard mumbles of a Hokage sleeping in. But he always did things a bit differently anyhow. The murmurs never bothered him, he had done what he wanted to. He wanted to be Hokage, and he achieved it. He proved all those whispers and mumbles did not matter. As he sank into his chair, he sighed, he was going to be here all day he thought as he began to riffle through paper work. He mind briefly drifted to all the people who helped him get here, all the teachers and allies he had as he reached for his goal. Of course, Sasuke was one of them. The one who he needed to catch up to, to surpass, he felt his dream would be impossible if he could not. In the end he did, he stood side by side with him.

In his day dream, he hadn't even notice Sasuke was waiting for him in office already, standing by the window the entire time Naruto stared at nothing. Sasuke felt a bit awkward, so he cleared his throat. "What?!" Naruto yelped out, caught unaware by the sudden presence. Naruto felt a hot embarrassment in his stomach to let something like this slip him by. His cheeks flushed a small hint of red as he stood to face Sasuke. "Sasuke?!" Sasuke only nodded, as if confirming his identity. Naruto did not need to say anything for Sasuke to figure his mind was preoccupied is all, but Naruto said so anyway. "I had a- the breakfast, my morning wasn't great. It's a slow day ok?!" Sasuke again only nodded. He tried to suppress a chuckle. After Naruto settled down, the two stare at each other.

Both of them thinking "here's my best friend." but they briefly thought, could it be something more than that?


	4. Chapter 4

They stared at each other in silence, the gentle orange from the morning sun covering Naruto's office. Neither said a thing, nor made a move, they just stared. The silence was eventually broken by a chuckle, Sasuke filled the room with a easy laugh. Naruto couldn't help but smile, and join his laughter. "I just snuck up on the Hokage." Sasuke shook his head as he chuckled. "Give me a break, I've been busy! Got a lot on my mind!" Naruto huffed in response, crossing his arms. He couldn't keep a scowl on his face for long however, he couldn't help but smile in the presence of his friend. Silence fell in between them once more before Sasuke once again spoke up. "You've seen my reports for the last mission?" Naruto thought for a moment before turning back to his desk to be seated, shuffling the paper work around as he tried to find Sasuke's latest report. When did Sasuke even have time to do it Naruto wondered. He himself was behind on the paperwork and Sasuke was already awaiting his next orders.

Naruto sunk into his chair and released a tired sigh. He worried he was making Sasuke impatient, but before he could say anything he heard his stomach growl. Only it wasn't his he heard, it was the man behind him. Naruto felt the hunger in his stomach, but heard Sasuke's. Sasuke glanced off to the side, trying to keep his cool while wearing a soft blush on his cheeks. Naruto laughed at his friend as he stood up and turned around. "I'm hungry to." He told Sasuke. "I only had a toast this morning." They both said simultaneously which earned more laughter from the two. "Ichiraku?" Sasuke suggested. It was somewhat a surprise to Naruto. He had all this paper work to do, and to assign Sasuke another vital mission. But then again, how long has it been since he went? Naruto gave another sigh. It was likely bad form to leave his work behind for a unscheduled lunch break. But this was true to Naruto's style of doing things, so in the end he decided the ramen was worth whatever repercussions.

The two walked side by side, and a few people did stare. They were celebrities now of course, Naruto being the Hokage, and Sasuke being a exceptional ninja. They got hellos and bows, shows of respect and admiration. They didn't see any familiar faces, which was not much of a surprise this early in the morning. As they entered the shop, they took Naruto's usual seat at the counter. Teuchi greeted them upon arrival, wearing a big, gentle smile on he aged face as he always did. "Naruto! Welcome!" He shouted happily. The old man had always been kind to Naruto, even back when the entire village despised him. To Teuchi things were simple, Naruto loved ramen, and Teuchi loved making it for him. He didn't care what others thought of him. "What can I get for you Seventh?" Naruto wore his own giant grin as they took their seats. "Get me two of the usual, one for my friend also." They both laughed and only Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was kidding about eating two bowls.

They set two bowls down, one for Sasuke and one for Naruto. Naruto thank the old man and began digging in. Teuchi smiled and went to tend to other customers. Conversation with Sasuke flowed easily for Naruto, they talked about many things while they ate. They spoke of fighting strategies, of ninja techniques, of the past and of the future. They both felt so at ease in each others presence, and why would they not? After everything they said to each other, after everything they've done to each other, what more was left to do? They had no grudge or aggression toward each other, they resolved any on that day, their final battle. The topic eventually settled on something that was on both their minds, their families.

"Their good kids, Boruto is just like me when I was his age." Naruto told him. "Must be a handful." Sasuke commented. It was always hard to tell what was sarcastic or genuine with the way Sasuke spoke, so soft and monotone. Naruto however, had spend enough time with him to be able to tell. He laughed at Sasuke's jest, to which Sasuke smiled. "What about your kid? Sarida?" Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment, as if he was gathering his thoughts. "Sakura tells me she is a great student, really exceptional." Naruto nodded along as he spoke. "Just like her dad." Naruto told Sasuke, the compliment earning a little blush from Sasuke. "You haven't actually seen her much hu?" Sasuke nodded to confirm. It was true his daughter was largely growing up without him.

"To tell you the truth, my son feels the same way." Naruto sighed as the topic was no heavier on them. Naruto placed a second order of bowls for the two as they decided to move off the topic of children and onto what was more likely a heavier one. Their wives. "How's things with Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Naruto had to pause to collect his own thoughts this time. "She's great. She doesn't complain, great with the kids, keeps the house clean and a great cook. She's a wonderful wife but.." Naruto sighed, and Sasuke understood how he felt. "Do you... feel like you aren't in love with her?" Sasuke asked. The question might as well of been a sucker punch to Naruto. It was always in the back of his head, but he never wanted to think about it.

He sighed once more. "Honestly.. I don't know. I know she's always had a crush on me, since we were kids. She was the only one kind at the school when we were little, and she's great. Really she's great, I do love her it's just.." Naruto shook his head. Words eluded him in this moment. "I don't know." Was all he could muster up. "How about you and Sakura?" Sasuke grimaced somewhat at the man's question. "Well.." he began. "You know she's always liked me. But so did a lot of girls back when we were kids." He paused once more, as if he was not sure about what he was going to say. He took a breath and simply said it. "If I'm honest..I feel like I'm only with her because..well I needed a kid, and she wanted to be the mother." It was a terrible thing to admit to, not loving your wife. Sasuke felt ashamed.

But to his surprise Naruto nodded. "I understand.. I kind of feel like I'm only with Hinata because.. well she wanted to be." The both looked down at their bowls. "It feels like the battles were the easy part hu? Who knew our adult lives would be like this." Sasuke said, the two chuckling softly as they both quietly ate. Even if the topic was unsavory, this was good for the two. They both needed this. No one understood them like they did each other. With this, they'd be able to resume their lives as is. No matter what they knew the other had their back. Sasuke reached his arm around to Naruto's shoulder, and pulled him close for a hug. Naruto was somewhat surprised, but glad. Naruto in return put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. They had a quiet understanding, more valuable than any relationship they could ever ask for. Their they sat, as best friends, as brothers, as something even more.


End file.
